User talk:Mikenzb/April-June 2011 Archive
Archive page This is an archive page. To leave me a message, return to my talk page. Mikenzb ---- Pictures Thanks for contributing to the wiki! Just a request, when you upload an image, please use a somewhat descriptive filename (e.g. Sunglasses 3.png vs. picture 3.png); it will help prevent it from being overwritten and allow us to easily reuse it in the future. Thanks and keep up the good work! Crazycaveman (talk | ) 20:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Script website and icons I got the webserver back up. I had to take it down for a while cuz it was causing some problems for me, but I got those resolved. As for the out-of-date icons, I have updated the version number, so they should be up-to-date now. Crazycaveman (talk | ) 15:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Keep up the good work Mikenzb 20:09, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know that the script is no longer being updated, and the website is no longer available. I haven't played CityVille in a while and so I won't be able to help maintain the script. If nothing has changed, then the only thing you need to do to get it working properly is to look up the version # in the CityVille game page source code and enter that at the beginning of the script. Crazycaveman (talk | ) 13:10, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: He's not active as much as he was when he joined the wiki, so he probably just gave up on updating the version number of assets. You can download latest assets archive I made for you here: assets40785 (*.rar, 114 MB) Mihapro (talk) 08:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) : Well with out Me having the assets on every release. I might as well not be that active on this wiki as well. anyways thanks for making me that rar Mikenzb 09:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Re Ok lol :P thanks for telling! How come you have Vista? Mihapro (talk) 08:28, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Rights granted Now you have administrator rights. Since here's a high number of edits our task is to keep this wiki vandal and spam free by undoing edits, using 'Rollback' function or deleting comments. I understand that most of administrators get sick of contributing after few weeks or months, so please contact me me whenever you decide to quit. :) Mihapro (talk) 13:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) CityVille Wikia? I do. Mihapro (talk) 14:03, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Mihapro (talk) 14:07, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Btw, I made a version of image downloader that's compatible with Vista, if you still have it. Mihapro (talk) 14:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Just download the HashCV.txt file, I keep it updated if there are any asset changes. Mihapro (talk) 14:35, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Use the other version without .NET Framework for non-Win7 users - 3.1.1b. This one will work for you. Mihapro (talk) 14:44, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Strange, It worked on Cityvillegamer's Vista :( Mihapro (talk) 14:52, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Re For CityVille assets it takes 103 MB - 824 Mb. Mihapro (talk) 08:05, June 15, 2011 (UTC) One or two MB less if you're gonna download images only. Mihapro (talk) 08:08, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Suggestion There are many different browers and they store cache in different ways, so reading from cache is not a good idea. Also, there's no other way to get the latest build number, so the easiest thing is to access the latest gameSettings.xml, copy hash strings to HashCV.txt and that's it. It takes one minute to do it, but sometimes I forget to upload it to Box.net. Updated HashCV is now up. :) If you want, I can give you access to those files, so you can upload HashCV.txt sometimes if you're faster than me, but I usually upload it up to 10 hours after they release a new version because they update it right when I go to bed. So if you want, tell me. :) Mihapro (talk) 11:37, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Add this link to favorites: about:cache (you can access cache by entering "about:cache" to address bar), then press Ctrl+F (to find the latest gameSettings), enter gameSettings.xml and it will take you to the latest gameSettings url (at this moment http://cityvillefb.static.zgncdn.com/43131/gameSettings.xml.z) - this is what you see. Now just remove the .z postfix and you're done - save file and I suggest you use Notepad++ to view it. You can find hash strings at the end of a file. :) Mihapro (talk) 12:24, June 17, 2011 (UTC) How? It works for me using Google Chrome. Well just remove the .z postfix and you're done :) Mihapro (talk) 12:28, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Saving File Tools button -> Save Page As ... ? :P Materials are here: Materials. Some new ones need to be added. Mihapro (talk) 08:36, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Eh, I think wiki should keep CityVille content only, without any external links to gift requests and similar things. Btw I'm making a link exchange site - you know what I mean right? Where you share rewards from CityVille by pasting links... I'm one day away from releasing it. Only waiting for domain name to be set up. :) Mihapro (talk) 10:55, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Pictures About uploading images, please rename them to ITEM_NAME-icon.png (ex. Beach Volleyball-icon.png), so templates can automatically display them on their webpages otherwise I have to upload duplicates. :) Mihapro (talk) 13:55, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Re Nice site :) btw, yesterday i also made http://mp-tools.net/cv-settings/ if you find it useful :P Mihapro (talk) 08:15, June 22, 2011 (UTC) To get the settings and the HashCV.txt file (Right click on a link -> save target as...). However, we still need to find the build version by ourselves and enter it. Mihapro (talk) 08:38, June 22, 2011 (UTC)